


Home

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Kuroo!, M/M, birthday fic, plotless floofies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Kenma."</p><p>Kenma's hand ceased in its movements as he tilted his eyes toward the screen. </p><p>Kuroo smiled, "Thanks for spending the first moments of my birthday with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A last minute Kuroo Birthday drabble! Happy Birthday to our favorite Cat Captain!

Kuroo was bobbing the cap of his pen between his teeth, staring down at his notes as his tongue mindlessly flicked the plastic back and forth.

"Oh," the small sound came from his computer speakers, and Kuroo glanced up to make eye contact with Kenma's face on the Skype screen. He was looking at his monitor, but his eyes were focused down in the corner. Kuroo blinked, a question forming in the back of his throat, when Kenma tilted his gaze back up to look at Kuroo through the webcam. "Happy birthday," he said, a faint smile ghosting at the curve of his lips.

Kuroo saw the time, numbers having just flipped over to midnight. "Thanks," he responded, pen cap lilting up between his lips as he smiled.

Kenma shifted in his seat, hair falling forward and grazing over his cheek. He pushed it back behind his ear as he spoke, "Sorry I can't be there tomorrow."

Kuroo shrugged, "It's no big deal." His words slurred around the pen cap, and he spit it onto the desk and made a face as he stretched his tongue out. "It's a Wednesday anyway; kinda crappy."

Kenma was fidgeting again, eyes falling away from Kuroo's, "But still..."

"I get to see you this weekend, like usual," Kuroo leaned forward on his elbows, his excitement visible in his eyes and reflected in the tiny corner of his screen where he could see his own face. He felt his mouth curve into an embarrassingly fond smile, "That's enough to keep me going."

Kenma's face reddened, the blush crawling down his cheeks and seeping onto his neck.

There was singing coming from outside Kuroo's doorway, and it grew nearer until the door was flung open and Bokuto gestured out grandly with his arms, "Happy birthday!" Kuroo opened his mouth, but before he could speak Bokuto had already hunched over, squeezing his hands into fists and blinking up at Kuroo with barely reigned in excitement, "Was I first? Did I get to be the first to wish you a happy birthday?"

Kuroo's head tipped back on his neck, "Sorry Bo, Kenma beat you to it."

" _Damn it_ ," he lamented, pinching his eyes shut.

"Ah well," Kuroo lifted one shoulder in a half-formed shrug, "second place isn't that bad." Kuroo paused, then sat up straight in his chair with a broad grin, "Hey, at least you made it into the top three this time!"

Bokuto grabbed the volleyball by Kuroo's bed and chucked it at his head. Kuroo deflected it with his forearm, snickering.

"Evening Koutarou," Kenma greeted from the screen.

Bokuto straightened suddenly, "Evening Kenma! How's school?"

Kenma's shoulders bobbed, mouth set in a flat line, "It's school."

Bokuto picked up the volleyball and spun it on his finger, "I know that feeling." The ball wobbled and fell off, and Bokuto kicked it up with his foot.

"Oi," Kuroo chastised, leaning on his hand, "don't get too rowdy." His eyes slid off to the side, voice dropping into a mumble, "We can't afford another noise complaint."

"Someone's a spoil sport," Bokuto commented even as he moved to set the ball aside. "So Kenma, I'll be seeing you..." he snapped his hands into finger guns, "this weekend?"

Kenma's face was a very strange level of blank. "Yeah," he responded. He gently nudged the hair from behind his ear and allowed it to fall back over his face. "We can go to that udon place you wanted to try."

" _Ooh_ ," Bokuto cawed, "I'm so excited! It's finally starting to get cold!"

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, "It was 19 degrees today you wimp."

Bokuto frowned at him, "I had to wear my jacket to practice."

" _Wimp_."

"Not everyone is a human furnace, Kuroo," Kenma sighed from the computer.

"Thank you Kenma," Bokuto said with a small bow and a raise of his eyebrows.

Kuroo flicked his wrist out to the side, "How could you even _be_ cold when you wear leggings under all your clothes?"

Bokuto stomped his foot, "They're not leggings; they're _kneepads._ "

Kuroo cocked his eyebrow dubiously, his voice flat and declarative, "They're padded thigh highs."

"They're _no_ \--"

"Now Kuroo," Kenma said, eyes cast down as he scribbled something below the view of the screen, "Koutarou can wear thigh highs if he wants to."

Bokuto began to bow again, "Thank you Ken-- HEY!"

Kuroo tilted his head to the side to snicker. He could see the slight upward turn of Kenma's lips on the screen.

Bokuto pouted, mouth forcing down the strength of his shoulders and wilting the excited tufts of his hair, "Bullies, the lot of you."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "Go to bed."

"It's just now midnight!" Then his phone chirped from his pocket, and Bokuto dug into his workout pants to withdraw it. When the screen lit his face, his body seemed to sink deeper.

"Who's that?" Kuroo asked.

"Akaashi," Bokuto answered, voice dripping sadly from his mouth. "Telling me to go to bed."

"Well," Kuroo said, clapping his hands together, "there you have it."

Bokuto dropped his phone down by his side and turned to trudge out of the room, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth..."

"Good man," Kuroo applauded.

"Shut up Kuroo."

Kuroo cast his eyes back to the screen where Kenma had continued working. The crown of his head had grown dark again.

"Can I dye your hair this weekend?"

Kenma glanced up, gold eyes reflecting the light of the screen in a way that seemed inhuman. He stared at Kuroo for a moment, "... if you would like to, that's fine with me..."

Kuroo just smiled in response.

Kenma blinked once at him, then moved his eyes back down, "I'll buy some before I leave."

"Kenma, shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

Kenma's eyes flickered to the side, presumably at the clock, "I'll go to bed when you do."

Kuroo didn't want to say that he would miss him tomorrow. He didn't want to say that he was a little down about his first birthday away from home. Instead he leaned forward on the desk, arms crossed and chin sunk into the crook of his elbow, "Hey Kenma."

Kenma's hand ceased in its movements as he tilted his eyes toward the screen.

Kuroo smiled, "Thanks for spending the first moments of my birthday with me."

Kenma's eyes filled with light, and he smiled. Kuroo could almost feel at home this way, anyway.

 

*

 

"Bo, come on."

"Give me a break birthday boy; I have meat buns to buy."

Kuroo stared at him in disbelief, "You _just ate_."

"Hmm, maybe just a curry bun then."

Kuroo threw his arms up, "That doesn't make a difference!"

"Speak for yourself," Bokuto said, shuffling along the aisle of the convenience store.

"Listen, Bo," Kuroo said, sighing the words, "today really sucked and practice was grueling; I just want to go _home_."

Bokuto shot him a look over his shoulder, "Do you want me to buy you a meat bun?"

" _No_."

"Okay okay, alright already," Bokuto waved Kuroo off as he moved to walk past him. "Let's get going."

"Thank you," Kuroo mumbled, stare flat as they exited the store. Today had been one long, crappy, line of dominoes. It had tumbled forward slowly, every tick a new irritant. It had slowly dragged him down into something somber, and his extreme lack of family-- lack of _Kenma_ \-- had only clouded the skies that much more.

Bokuto was hopping along next to him, eyes fixed on his phone. Then his feet came to a complete stop, lips pursing into a line and gold eyes freezing.

Kuroo threw a lazy glance over one shoulder, "What is it?"

Bokuto looked up at him, strangely silent, and then his face was a flurry of motion. His hands waved around, "Kuroo actually could we go back to the store? I think I forgot some things."

"Like what?" Kuroo breathed, eyes rolling beneath his laggard blink.

"Um," Bokuto began, convincingly, "toilet paper?"

Kuroo narrowed his eyes.

"I forgot toilet paper," Bokuto decided, slapping the question mark off his previous statement.

"We have plenty of toilet paper," Kuroo told him.

"Nope," Bokuto shook his head. "I had..." his eyes slid off to the side, "an incident."

Kuroo was still staring at him, "Sounds gross. Also, I'm leaving."

" _Kuroo_ \--"

"If you need to get something, fine," he waved at Bo over his shoulder as he started walking. "But get it yourself. I want to go home and go to sleep."

Bokuto made a disgruntled noise, then eventually jogged after Kuroo and fell in step beside him.  

"What about the toilet paper?"

"I'm not going to let you walk home alone when you're in such a foul mood."

"God forbid I glare at someone on accident," Kuroo prodded flatly.

It took about five minutes-- three minutes away from the apartment-- for Bokuto to start acting strange again.

He was staring at the ground, tipping his body back and forth as he walked like he normally does, and then the toe of his foot caught a crack in the sidewalk and Bokuto fell, _slowly_ , to the ground.

Kuroo watched him crumple into a heap and then gasp, " _Ah_."

Kuroo crossed one arm over his chest and pinched at his temples with the other.

" _Ah_ , my _ankle_."

Bokuto winced, then looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo stared at him from between his fingers.

" _Why aren't you acting concerned?_ " Bokuto whined.

Kuroo flicked his wrist out to the side, "I'm not even sure what I just _saw_."

"I tripped you heartless cat!"

Kuroo shook his head, "I've seen people trip, and it doesn't look like that."

Bokuto ignored him and cringed, "I really hurt my ankle. I don't think I can walk."

Kuroo let his head fall back on his neck.

"Kuroo--"

"No," Kuroo whispered to the sky.

"-- will you carry me?"

" _No!_ " Kuroo responded, shooting him an irritated glance. "Get up!"

"You don't understand the severity of my injury."

Kuroo turned to walk away.

"Wait! Okay okay okay, just help me off the ground."

Kuroo turned back around, offering Bokuto his hand. Bokuto took it, hoisting himself off the concrete, but the moment he put weight on his ankle he groaned.

" _Fine_ ," Kuroo sighed, bending at the knees, "but get on my back; I'm not going to princess carry you."

Bokuto's eyes lit up, and if Kuroo didn't trust him before then he certainly didn't trust him now.

"Jesus you're heavy," Kuroo groaned as he heaved Bokuto onto his back. "Stop with all those meat buns."

"Meaty buns are a requirement for an ace."

Kuroo attempted to cover the bark of his laugh with a cough.

Getting back to the apartment took at least twice as long with Bokuto draped over Kuroo's back, and getting up the stairs was a _chore_. But eventually they reached the door, Bokuto grabbing the keys from his pocket and handing them to Kuroo happily.

"Gee thanks," Kuroo said, sliding the metal into the lock.

When he shoved the door inward the lights flicked on without his prompting, and then there was the squawking of kazoos and the pop of streamers, "Surprise!"

Kuroo froze in the doorway, eyes whipping around faces until they landed on Kenma. He was standing between Akaashi and Taketora and holding a cake, crimson flushing over his cheeks and crawling down his neck. His hands shook as he pinched his lips into a warbling line. His voice came out scratchy, "Happy Birthday."

Kuroo dropped Bo, who landed with a heavy thud and " _guh_ ", and then took two huge steps into the kitchen. Akaashi quickly took the cake out of Kenma's hands so his arms were completely free when Kuroo picked him up into a breathless hug.

"Thank you," he mumbled into Kenma's neck.

Kenma's feet dangled in the air, but when he tried to respond his voice was comprised of tiny wheezes.

"Oh, sorry," Kuroo loosened his hold, setting him back down on the ground. He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before glancing around at all the faces in the room.

"Kuroo-san!" Lev said, challenging the roof of the apartment with his height, "it's good to see you again!"

"Be a bit quieter would you?" Yaku suggested, tossing him a warning glance.

"What's up captain?" Taketora asked, punching Kuroo's arm.

"Lev," Akaashi said, gaze tilted upward, party hat perched neatly atop his head. "I don't think that will-"

Lev set a hat on his head, but it was immediately crushed by the ceiling when he stood at full height. "How _awful_ ," Lev groaned. "Yaku-san could probably wear twenty party hats."

" _What was that?_ "

Kuroo's eyes landed back on Kenma, and the smile in Kenma's eyes was so bright that Kuroo would have collapsed had he the room to.

"Sorry about the piggy back ride," Bokuto said, bumping his shoulder. "They needed a little more time."

Kuroo didn't take his eyes off Kenma, "Of course." And then lower, "Thank you."

 

*

 

Kuroo was looking at Kenma's hands, his fingers threaded into his own. He spoke low into his neck, "Tonight was perfect."

Kenma's back sunk more deeply against Kuroo's chest, "I wanted to help."

Kuroo paused to look at the side of his face, "Help?"

"I knew you were sad," Kenma answered, still looking at their fingers. There was a pause, and his voice managed to be softer somehow, "I was sad too."

Kuroo let his eyes flutter closed, and he breathed in Kenma's scent, squeezing him tight.

"I miss you every day."

Kuroo felt his heart stop in his chest. He opened his eyes, taking in the dim profile of Kenma's cheek. Kenma wasn't looking at him. That was fine; Kuroo knew what face he was making anyway. "I miss you too," he whispered, even though he knew he didn't need to say anything at all.

Kenma leaned back, tilting his chin up, and Kuroo kissed him warm and soft on the lips. He was home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
